Despite the disproportionate burden of cardiovascular diseases in urban minority populations, the number of underrepresented minorities participating in biomedical research and the health-related sciences is alarmingly low - Blacks account for less than 3% of those engaged in biomedical research. Although African Americans, Hispanics, and Native Americans make up 24% of the U.S. population and graduate from high school at rates closer to those of whites, they receive only 7% of science and engineering PhDs. The overall goal of this proposal is to develop programs/activities that will enhance research capacity building at Texas Southern University (TSU), promote increased intensive laboratory training to students, and add to the number of minority biomedical scientists that conduct health disparities research. The Specific Aims of this competitive renewal application are to: 1. Provide support for investigators to obtain independent research grants 2. Provide intensive laboratory training to students and increase the quality of biomedical graduate education 3. Strengthen science faculty and enhance biomedical research capability and capacity of TSU. This application proposes to increase the biomedical research portfolio at TSU and provide enhanced training in the biomedical sciences for investigators and faculty, postdoctoral fellows/research associates, graduate and undergraduate students through the following activities: 1) additional research grants; 2) intensive laboratory training; 3) active participation in seminars, journal clubs, and laboratory meetings; 4) organization of research, educational, and career workshops; and, 5) collaboration with other scientists. It is hoped that this proposal will enhance the biomedical research profile of TSU, assist more investigators and faculty in seeking and obtaining independent research grants, and increase the number of minority students seeking graduate education in biomedical sciences and the quality of education they receive. [unreadable] [unreadable]